This invention relates generally to lifting mechanism and more specifically pertains to a unique hoisting system rendered functional through the agency of a tensioned singular cable means that manipulates a cooperating capsule and aligned tension weight for achieving controlled vertical movement of the capsule between desired levels, as in a mine shaft, after the said weight has been initially rested at the lower reaches of the shaft upon a stable base.
In the prior art, various designs for hoisting mechanisms are provided, and generally have been designed as emergency or escape type of equipment that are useful for rapidly removing personnel from a mine immediately upon notice of an incipient disaster. Usually, and as can be seen from the prior art, such type hoisting mechanisms generally include a capsule, that can be used for holding a particular number of personnel at a time, and which capsule is suspended by a singular cable that is capable of being fed out the full height of the shaft, while at its upper reaches being wound generally upon a drum and which provides during operation for a raising or lowering of the capsule within the shaft. While such an arrangement is effective for providing an emergency removal of personnel from the shaft, the functionality of the hoist due to its simplified construction does present problems during its usage. For example, the capsule of such a hoist, since it is suspended by only a single cable attaching to its top, has a tendency to sway during usage, which can lead to its encountering the sides of the shaft, making the ride rather rough, in addition to potentially leading to possible damage to the system which may eventually cause a deterioration and breakage of its cable. If this occurs, the men laden capsule simply falls the thousand feet or so to the bottom with disastrous results. In addition, the frequent impact encountered by the capsule during its raising or lowering into the shaft can lead to damage to its operative components, such as the winding drum, which is energized by a hydraulic or other type of motor to provide the load withstanding capabilities and for continuity of rewind of the cable as during a lift of the cage. Since a single cable simply suspends the cage of this type of prior art hoist, in the event of breakage of the cable, there is no safety mechanism provided that can prevent a fall of the cage, which means that safety is shunned for the sake of expediency of rapid transfer as during an emergency situation. When breakage does occur, the disaster is compounded not only usually effecting death to those personnel in transit, but at the same time, eliminates the availability of any escape equipment for promptly removing other personnel during an impending emergency situation.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a hoisting system that no only furnishes a rapid removal of personnel as from a mine shaft, or the like, under emergency conditions, but at the same time incorporates built in safety features that prevent any damage or injury to the hoisted personnel in the event of a breakdown of the system itself.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unique system of combining a hoist system capsule and tension weight, the latter being arranged therebelow, and in alignment therewith, wherein the weight is initially lowered to the lower reaches of the mine shaft for resting upon a stable base, and with the further raising and lowering of the capsule being guided by the multireeved singular cable and prevented from swaying through to the stability provided for the system due to the prepositioned tension weight, and the cable further tensioning through the weight of the capsule and its load.
Another object of this invention is to furnish a jib-crane assembly for a hoisting system which may be elevated over the shaftway leading into the mine, or other underground excavation, for positioning of the system for usage, but which likewise may provide for a pivoting of the total mechanism laterally of the shaft for stowage during nonuse.
Another object of this invention is to furnish a unique combination of sheave assemblies operatively associated with the jib and crane assembly, capsule, and the tension weight, so that a singular cable may be multireeved, or at least double reeved, around the combination of these assemblies for providing for both a rapid vertical movement to the capsule during usage, while at the same time the same tensioned cable provides stability and guidance particularly in preventing sway of the capsule or slack in said cable during the rapid elevation or descendency of said capsule within the shaftway of the mine or other facility.
Another object of this invention is to provide a unique means for furnishing manipulation of a singular cable reeved in cooperation with a combined capsule and tension weight, so that the tension weight will be initially moved vertically along the heighth of the shaftway and stably positioned, before the loaded capsule is elevated between desired levels and the top of said way.
Another object of this invention is to provide a relatively simplified system for both raising, lowering, and stabilizing a hoisted capsule through the agency of a single cable.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.